


Dark Horse

by FlavorofKylo



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Being Walked In On, Biker Kylo Ren, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't call him KYLE lmfao, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Romance, Threats of Violence, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo
Summary: In which reader gets hired to work at Teller-Morrow and meets the newest prospect, Kylo Ren.  Jax is far from thrilled to have Kylo around, especially when he sees the effect Kylo has on you.Let the ruckus begin!
Relationships: Jax Teller/Reader, Kylo Ren/Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	1. Dark Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crossover fic, with characters from Samcro meeting Kylo Ren (SW). It seemed like it would be an interesting combination especially if the reader was caught in the middle. Please comment and let me know what you thought worked or didn't work! :)

Tuesday.

You pull into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow, feeling a bit nervous, which is funny since you’d been here before, many times. It had been a few years, though. Glancing into the rearview, you check your hair and lip gloss before emerging. You rise, smoothing your skirt and jacket before striding over to the office. A quick scan of the lot tells you that he’s not on the premises. Oh, well. You’ll run into him at some point.

You open the door and there’s Gemma, anticipating your arrival. She looks up and her face breaks into a warm smile.

“Hey, (Y/N)! Wow, look at you, Babygirl! You look wonderful. I’m so glad you came in!” Gemma leans in for a hug, pressing her cheek to yours for a moment. You’re almost convinced that her warmth is 100 percent genuine. Almost.

“Thanks so much for letting me come in.”

“Of course! It’s not a big deal, just part time. We need someone to help out with keeping track of invoices, making sure stuff gets logged at the end of the day. Answering calls later in the day, so I can go spend time with my grandson.” She beams. “How’s that sound?”

“Sounds great. I brought a couple of references.”

“Pshaw,” she waves you off. “We’ve known you and your mom for years. As far as I’m concerned, you’re in, if you want it.”

You widen your eyes. Was it really possible to get a job this easily?

“Yeah, of course,” you grin. “When do I start?”

“Why don’t you come in tomorrow around 3? It quiets down at that time, so I can show you the ropes and whatnot and get you squared away.”

“I don’t get out of class until 6 tomorrow. How about Thursday? I can be here by 4.”

“Perfect, Thursday it is!” Smiling, she rests her hands on her hips and shakes her head at you. “Look how pretty you are, all grown up. Jax is going to be thrilled to have you with us.”

Ahhh, Jax. That gorgeous hunk of a man. You’d first met him when you were 14; he was 19. Before graduating, he was a student in your mom’s senior English class, the only class he’d earned all A’s in--still a point of pride for him. When mom’s old VW started acting up, she decided to bring it to Teller-Morrow, figuring that it would be better to trust her car with a former student than a stranger. She had dragged you along, of course, and you were dreading the whole experience until he walked into the shop and your 14-year old self had a kind of out-of-body experience. You’d had a crush on him ever since.

Jax was one of her favorite students, she said. He wrote some amazing poetry, she said. All the while, Jax—the beautiful bad boy in the neighborhood that ALL the high school girls dreamt about -- just stood there, blushing and smiling shyly. You were moved, but uh, sorry mom---it wasn’t his poetry that had captured your 14-year-old heart. It was more the combination of bad-boy energy and sweetness that oozed from his pores. At fourteen, you had no idea how sexual attraction and things like pheromones worked. All you knew was, you liked it. You liked HIM.

At the time, he was an SOA prospect, but there was something about him in that SAMCRO cut, exposing his muscular arms and broad shoulders that made the woman growing inside your fourteen-year-old body send out a silent but deep swamp moan. It was something primal, part of what gauged your emergence from child into woman. He made you think about how it would feel to be lying underneath him, have his body surround you, penetrate you. You knew he was strong, and that he would take care of you. You wanted to surrender to that and all it offered. You were not afraid of him because you knew he would never hurt you. But you wanted to know what it would feel like to have him take control.

Sadly, nothing would ever come of it. Jax had always been extremely protective of you, like a brother, and always asked a million questions if he thought you were dating someone. He treated you like a little sister, teasing you at every turn, calling you, “Kiddo,” “Cupcake” or “Little Shit”, depending on his mood and your behavior.

You and your mom visited Teller-Morrow anytime the car needed service, and occasionally for social events and the like that Gemma helped orchestrate. So Jax really had watched you grow up.

By the time you were seventeen, the “Little Shit” moniker had pretty much disappeared. You had blossomed from a gawky, insecure adolescent into a poised, lovely young woman. Your confidence was still developing, but now, when Jax looked at you, he saw a luminescent young woman, not a bratty adolescent. The appreciation in his eyes was clear, the way they lingered on yours a moment too long during a casual conversation, how they swept quickly over your figure while you stood outside having a casual chat, or a cigarette. The way he licked his lips unconsciously, while his eyes swept over you.

But the damn thing was, he would never do anything about it. You were the daughter of someone he respected, and he would NOT transgress that relationship. And of course, Tara was in the picture. Tara--the love of his life, you sneered. Lucky bitch.

By the time you were mature enough to figure out that nothing would ever come from your infatuation, you were crushed. You’d lain in bed so many nights, cursing him for this, his integrity, his insistence on respecting you, respecting your mother. Why couldn’t he just give in once, and fucking rail you?

But it would never happen, and you would just have to accept it.

__________________________________________________

Thursday.

You show up at Teller-Morrow to get set up for your new position. Gemma spends about half an hour going over protocol with you, what the position requires, your duties. Afterwards, she leads you out to the clubhouse to say hi to some of the guys. She introduces Juice first and he bows chivalrously. Gemma rolls her eyes.

“You remember Bobby, right? And Tig?”

Tig cocks his head at you in a flirtatious way and you grin. He could always make you laugh.

"Hi Bobby.....Tig."

“Look at the college girl. I’ll bet those guys in your class have a lot of trouble staying focused on work while you’re in the room…can I just say that?”

You laugh it off because it’s such a Tig thing to say.

"Down, boy,” Gemma warns.

Bobby pipes up, “Welcome sweetheart, don’t hesitate to ask if you need anything.”

“Anything,” Tig echoes. "anything at all."

“Thanks, guys. See you later.” You smile sweetly and follow Gemma back to the office.

“Is Jax around?” you venture, trying to sound offhand about it, like you didn’t really care.

“Not now, he’ll be in later tonight. He and Clay had to go on a run.”

You nod slowly…right, of course. As you stand there, you notice a figure out of the corner of your eye and turn to the window. Stormclouds are rolling in, and the sky has turned much darker. You can make out an unfamiliar figure sitting on one of the bikes. He's a good distance away, but from what you can see, he's just sitting there, watching you. For a minute, you think your eyes are playing tricks on you, but when you look back again, his eyes are still fixed on you. He’s got longish dark hair and a beard, and he’s just sitting there, smoking a cigarette. His gaze is unwavering; you’re a little unnerved.

You swallow, forcing yourself to break the gaze and look at Gemma. “Who is that?” Gemma glances outside.

“Ohhh..” she harrumphs. “That’s Kylo. New prospect. He and Jax don’t like each other much,” she mused, huffing. She notes the look in your eyes and glances back at Kylo.

  
“He is hot, though, isn’t he?” Gemma smirks. She leans forward to whisper in your ear. “Stay away from that one, Babygirl. He’s trouble.”

“Really? How do you know?”

“Just a feeling,” she mutters. “Dark vibes.”

A few hours later, you’re getting ready to head home after Gemma gives you a key. It’s full dark now, and the guys have all cleared out. You walk to your car and as you’re putting the key in, you feel a presence behind you. You try to ignore it as you open the car door.

“So, you’re the new assistant?” His voice is gravelly.

You swing around, the hairs on the back of your neck standing up. He’s standing about four feet away from you, staring again. Where the hell did he come from? Your eyes rake over his frame. He’s tall, you hadn’t realized he was so tall. And broad chested.

“Uh, yeah…..”

“I’m Kylo.” His eyes are the color of midnight as they bore into you, and you feel a fluttering deep inside.

“Hi, I’m (Y/N).” Didn’t anyone ever tell him that staring this way was rude?

He nods, lighting a cigarette. Silence hangs in the air for a few moments and you feel strangely uncomfortable. But whether its because you’re afraid of him or drawn to him, you’re not sure.

“I noticed earlier, you have some damage. I could pound those dents out for you.” He takes a slow, langorous drag on the cig.

Your stomach turns over, and you suddenly get the sense he’s toying with you. The car. He’s talking about your car. Never in your life had you heard someone make something so non-sexual sound so sexy.

“Uhh…no, I mean…yeah. I’ll…think about it.”

Kylo’s lips quirk into a small smile, his eyes still holding yours. “You do that. Have a good night, (Y/N).”

You sit in your car, processing until you see him drive off on his bike.

What the hell just happened?


	2. New Rules

Saturday

It was Saturday morning, and you’d just arrived at Teller-Morrow. Gemma had left you a list of things for you to do, and you were looking it over when the main office door bursts open. You look up, and there he is, beautiful Jax, smiling from ear to ear.

“Hey…(Y/N), mom told me you were coming in…this is awesome! How are you?”

“Jax!” you cry, letting him fold you into his arms in a tight hug. Those few seconds of being in his arms are everything, and you feel your body melting against him. Then he steps back a bit, beaming, and tilts your chin up.

“Let me look at you.” He stares into you with those clear blue eyes, and you feel a tugging deep inside, in your lower belly. He holds you there for a minute. “You’re a stunner, kiddo. All grown up,” he whispers.

You freeze as a wave of emotion sweeps through you, but you know better than to let yourself get caught up by it again. You try to push thoughts out of your mind, how you ache to run your fingers over his chest, his bare skin, like he belonged to you, like he ever could. STOP IT, you tell yourself, pulling away.

“It’s great to see you,” you smile.

He just stands there, drinking you in, less like a big brother and more like a lover.

“I know you’re fighting to keep the thugs off. You got a boyfriend yet?”

  
At that, you bark a laugh, eyes shining. “Nope.”

You and Jax chat for a few minutes about school, your work schedule, how your mom is, and Abel. As you talk, Clay slips into the office. Recognizing you, he smiles.

“Well, I’m really glad you’re here,” Jax says. “We’ll talk more later, okay?”

You nod. “Definitely.”

You watch him stroll toward clubhouse, shoulders swaying with that infamous, sexy Jax walk. Then you spot Kylo, just off to Jax’s right, walking behind him. You remember what Gemma had told you: "He and Jax don't like each other much."

Not surprising, you think. When two Alpha Males come head to head, there’s bound to be some conflict. You decide it’s time to get to work and sit down, trying to concentrate. But you’re wishing you could be a fly on the wall in that clubhouse.

From the first time Clay introduced Kylo as a new prospect in the club, Jax was irritated anytime they were in the same room. He constantly challenged and harassed Kylo, calling him “Kyle” every chance he had, but Kylo was too smart to get riled up by Jax. So far, anyway.

When the meeting finally breaks, it it’s nearly one o’clock: lunchtime. Saturday was going to be your longest shift, so you were ready to grab a bite somewhere. You watch the guys file out of the clubhouse. Clay, Tig and Juice pile on their bikes, off to wherever. Happy heads for the garage. Suddenly you hear Jax from the door.

“Hey, darling…I’m going home to check on the kid. You should come by on the weekend and visit us.”

You nod. “Sure, I’d love to.”

“Okay. I’ll catch you later.” He moves in close and softly kisses your forehead. “Be good.”

As Jax stands by the open door, hand on the doorknob, Kylo approaches to enter. Jax blocks him, squaring his shoulders. “What do you need, Kyle?”

You can’t see Kylo’s face, but you can hear the tension in his voice. “It’s Kylo," he snaps, "for the fiftieth time.”

“Well, then--what do you need, Kylo?” Jax persists, drawing out the second syllable.

“Need to use the head and check my timecard. If that’s okay with you, bro." Kylo's voice is icy with sarcasm.

With a wary glance over at you, Jax moves aside back to let him enter. Kylo’s eyes graze over you as he passes on his way to the bathroom. Jax raises an eyebrow. “Watch that one,” he warns.

“Jax…I’m not a little girl, remember? I'm 22. I can take care of myself.”

“I know,” he nods, closing the door behind him.

As you peruse the menus to figure out what to order, Kylo returns. He leans against the wall, watching you, just like last time, He drums his fingers on his thighs. Finally, you raise your eyes to meet his, an innocent expression on your face.

“Do you need something, Kylo?”

He doesn’t answer right away, just stands there, staring. Damn, he’s intense. No wonder Jax and Gemma don’t trust him.

“That depends,” he says.

“Excuse me?”

“Did you have lunch yet?”

“Uh, no. I’m trying to figure out what I want.”

“Well, if you like pizza, Angeleno’s is not far. I’m thinking about going to get a slice myself.”

“Ahhh…no, that’s alright,” you murmur. “I’m not really sure..." your eyes glaze over his torso..."what I want yet.”  
He stalks over to you until he’s less than a foot away. He's so close you can smell his aftershave, a spicy scent mixed with his own musky, manly odor. It tickles the roof of your mouth, making you thirsty. “How about going for a drink with me at the end of your shift?”

“Umm, no. Thanks, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“I’m…” you hesitate. “I’ve got a paper to finish by tomorrow."

He smiles down at you like he can read your thoughts. “I only asked you to come have a drink. I’m not asking you to run away with me.”

His comment takes you aback, and your keep your eyes locked on his a little longer. Miss Rational pipes up, inside your head: this is NOT a good idea, girl, remember what Gemma said…….But you're considering anyway. It might be interesting. And Kylo sure is cute. Curiosity gets the better of you and you push the Rational bitch back down.

“You know what? Okay. One drink.”

Kylo’s eyebrow quirks, and he grins for the first time. “Good. What time do you get out of here? **************************************

"I've had a monster crush on him since I was fourteen."

“Really, you’ve known him that long?” Kylo asks. He’s sitting across from you at a lounge table in your favorite Charming watering hole. You told him not to take you to the other place, though, the biker bar. Too many familiar faces—too many questions.

“Yep. He was a student of my mother's. He’s always been very protective of me.” You lower your eyes, take a sip of your apple martini and look back at him through your lashes. Kylo’s pupils are blown, his eyes look almost black as he takes you in. When he finally speaks, his voice is a bit strained.

“I’ll bet,” he says. You watch his Adam’s apple bob. “Did anything ever happen between you guys?”

You laugh outright then, you can’t help it. “No,” you say, dismally, but smiling, knowing the vodka is working on you. “I wanted to...I-I would have, but….” You shake your head. “He always saw me as a little girl. And even when that changed, it still wasn’t going to happen. Tara came into the picture...." You shrug then, like it’s nothing, but Kylo can read the deep pain that this denial instilled in you. He watches the emotions flit across your face and then slowly reaches a hand up to your cheek.

“It doesn’t mean you’re not beautiful,” he says, stroking your cheek softly. “He just saw you as off limits.”

You nod. By now, you’d had enough time to process this. You shake it off and ask him about himself. He starts to unwind the story of his parents’ broken marriage, his attempt to fit in as an upright student in pilot school, how everything fell apart. You listen, hungrily. It feels so good not to be inside your own head for awhile. The more you learn about him, the more intrigued you are. He’s actually a lot brighter than you would have expected. He’s trained as a pilot. And his mom is in politics, the last thing you would have expected.

When it’s time to leave, he kisses you in the parking lot and asks if he can come to your place.

“I live in a dorm. That is not happening.”

"Well, you can see where I live," he offers. "I can make you something to eat....do you like spaghetti?" His smile is sweet.

You laugh because he’s just too damn cute. “Not tonight,” you say. But then he kisses you again, and you know you’ll be thinking about him for the rest of the night.

Sunday.

You're caught up with writing, editing and proofing for most of the day. You tell yourself not to think about him. No texting first, you tell yourself.

Around 2pm your phone buzzes; you have a text. You grab for the phone gleefully.

KYLO: Had a great time last night. Want to see you again.

You smile. Be cool, you tell yourself.

YOU: Me, too. I'll be at work Tuesday.

KYLO: That's too long. Can't stop thinking about you.

You leap out of your chair and do a little dance around the room. Easy....

YOU: :) Working on my paper now. Need to go print it out at TM tomorrow after class.

You wait for a response. Finally...he sends you back a "K" with sad face emoji. You shake your head, grinning and get back to work.

Monday.

Finished with class and studying, your paper completed, you drive to the office to print it out. It’s after eight, and the place is deserted. You don’t hear his bike pull up or his footsteps coming down the hall to the inner office.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you for the past two days. " A voice rumbles at you from the doorway, deeper and smokier than usual. Startled, your hand flies to your chest, heart leaping into your throat. Kylo stands watching you, a dark silhouette. Before you can react, he’s on you, lips claiming yours. He swirls his tongue over yours, pushing his body against you and you moan into his mouth. You can feel his cock, hard already, pushing against your thigh, and it makes your head swim.

"Did you miss me?" his voice is strained.

“I did,” you admit.

“I can’t sleep, (Y/N). I need you,” he groans.

Kylo nudges you back on to the desk so you’re seated on it, his lips feasting on yours feverishly. One hand slips down to unbutton your blouse and tease a nipple over your bra, wresting a small, tortured moan from you, as his mouth continues to work on yours. His hand moves lower, skirting over your waistband. "Do you want this?" He breathes, pressing kisses along the curve of your ear.

"Yes....God, yes."

You know you’re losing control, and you don’t give a fuck. At this point, you just want him to fuck you with everything he has. You reach up to thread your hands through his luxuriant dark hair, and moan into his mouth, and as he breathes back into you, you feel yourself gushing.

He holds you propped up on the desk, mouth hot against yours, as he begins to move downward….his lips ghost over your jawline, your throat, your breasts. Your whole body is on fire, and normal thought processes have ceased. You’re slowly melting into a puddle of desire, under his kisses, his fingers.

Pretty soon he has your skirt and panties off. He sinks to his knees, lifting one of your legs over his shoulder. His face is level with your pussy and he begins with soft kisses along your inner thigh, moving slowly closer and closer to your wet center, now pulsing for him. When his mouth brushes your clit, you whimper, whole body shuddering at his touch.

"I knew you'd taste sweet," he whispers. He watches you for a moment, looking up at you through dark lashes, and then shifts forward to run the flat of his tongue against your most sensitive area. You throw your head back, running your fingers through his hair, forgetting your name, forgetting everything, just focused on how fucking good his mouth feels.

Minutes later, dimly, you become aware of the sound of a motorcycle pulling up to the clubhouse. It snaps you out of your reverie, and you blurt out, “Shit! That could be Jax!!” You shift, trying to push him off you you, but his big hands dig hard into your hips, holding you in place.

Kylo stops working on you for a second. His eyes slide up to yours. “So what?” he growls.

“I….I don’t want him to see, to,—see us,” you whimper, but Kylo’s strong hands hold you in place, and he starts to tease you again with his tongue. Pleasure floods through you, and you can't stop him now, don't want to. He glances up at you again, and when you see the devilish grin on his face, it sends you skating right to the edge.

You hear the main door creak open as Jax enters the office. “(Y/N), are you here? I saw the light on.”

The tension is building in your belly, Kylo’s mouth working his black magic on you. You shut your eyes tight. You know what’s about to happen, and you're not going to do anything to stop it.

A few moments later, Jax pushes open the inner office door to reveal you and Kylo in the semi-darkness—you perched on the edge of the desk, naked from the waist down. Kylo’s head is between your thighs, hands gripping your hips. You hear Jax’s sharp intake of breath, as he freezes in shock. You open your eyes to meet Jax’s, a dark victory mingling with the pleasure, ratcheting it up. The man you wanted for so many years…the man you know you'll never have…is watching you with another man’s face buried between your legs. And you can see from the look on his face that, for at least that moment, he wishes to be in Kylo’s place.

Your eyes lock on Jax. His expression looks almost pained. You’re so close, right on the edge of coming, and you can’t help the little moan that escapes your lips. Jax knows he should leave, wants to, but he can’t bring himself to move. “Holy fuck,” he whispers.

He knows he could have been the one to make you feel this good, and it pisses him off…and at the same time, he’s immensely turned on, seeing you like this.

Kylo shifts back a bit from your lips just enough so he can speak, but he doesn’t turn around. “This is a private party. You need to get the fuck out.”

Hearing Kylo's voice breaks the spell, and Jax's face hardens. He shakes his head briefly before turning on his heel, jaw clenched, and strides angrily down the hall, slamming the door.

“Come on, baby. Let go. Come for me,” Kylo breathes into you, and you come hard, legs shaking. He continues to move his mouth until you stop trembling. Then he stands to kiss you, letting you taste yourself on his tongue as you start to slip back down to earth.

Suddenly you hear him chuckle. “What’s funny?”

“Tara’s gonna get the railing of her life,” he huffs, and you both laugh.

“God…that was amazing,” you murmur, still drifting down.

“Come home with me. I want you in my bed."

He doesn’t have to ask twice.


	3. The Gauntlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where things start to get complicated....hehehe

Tuesday.

Your just barely make it to your Tuesday morning class on time, driving straight from Kylo’s place. It’s a relief to turn in your paper, but once class actually begins, your thoughts are not on Medieval literature. You sit through most of the class thinking about your incredible night, and morning, with Kylo. While you slept, he had run out to pick up coffee and almond croissants, your favorite—how the hell did he know? He even brought your breakfast to you in bed, waking you up with gentle kisses. No one had ever done that before. But sadly, breakfast would have to wait, because what you were really hungry for was leaning over you in a white t-shirt and jeans. Your hands smoothed down over his thighs and and you tugged lazily at his zipper. Grinning, he tumbled down beside you on the bed, claiming your lips. God, the way his mouth roamed over yours….kisses that were slow and deep…kisses so sweet they made you feel drunk.

Of course, the coffee was cold by the time you were ready to drink it. 

Prof. Maz is rambling on about The Canterbury Tales, but you keep drifting back to the way Kylo’s strong hands gripped your thighs while you rode him… and the sound that came out of him, right before--

“(Y/N), can you read from Chapter 2 for us?” Prof. Maz asked sweetly. You sit up straighter in your chair, suddenly realizing that the entire class is watching you, awaiting your response.

“Uhh, yes…I’m sorry,” you cough. You focus on the open book in front of you, trying to catch up. “Where are we, exactly?” 

Someone cackles on the other side of the room, and Prof. Maz shakes her head. “Poe, would you read next, please?” 

Mortified, you slink back down and glance at the clock. Still another thirty-five minutes until the end of class. Damnit. 

On your drive over to the garage, your thoughts creep back to Jax.…shit! You hoped he wouldn’t be angry about…what he had seen. The thought of it made part of you want to curl up into a ball and hide. And what if you got fired? But no, Jax wouldn’t say anything, you knew him better than that. Jax was a lot of things, but he was not a snitch. Still… the more you thought about it, the more it dawned on you that you were going to have to deal with a very uncomfortable conversation. Maybe, what he saw would change things between you forever; he would never look at you like a little sister again. Maybe he would be disappointed; maybe he wouldn't want anything to do with you. The thought was like a dagger in your heart, but you knew you had to get over him, finally. Maybe this was the way to do it. 

You get there about ten minutes early, and Kylo’s nowhere to be seen. But you do see Jax’s bike out front, and you steel yourself before you walk in. As you enter the office, there he is, getting a coffee. He doesn’t look up when you enter. 

“Hey, Jax..” you mutter sheepishly. 

He looks up at you but doesn’t say anything. His expression is not tough to read, though. You could always read Jax's emotions—even, at times, when he was trying to cover them. Now, you see concern and disappointment on his face. You flash back to the night before, when he had walked in on you and Kylo...the pained look….and it makes you cringe a little. You struggle to shake it off. 

“Do we need to have a talk?” All attempt to sound bright and confident is lost; your own voice sounds wobbly to you. 

He shrugs. “Nothing to talk about, (Y/N). Don’t worry; I’m not going to say anything to Gemma. You’re not gonna get fired. It’s just…” he shakes his head. “You did what you wanted to do. And you’re right: you’re not a little girl, and I’m not your big brother. I have no right to tell you what you should or shouldn’t do.” His eyebrows fly up and he shrugs again. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt, that’s all.”

You find yourself choking a bit from the rush of emotion that hits you. 

“I know, Jax,” you mumble, your face falling. You feel so bad, almost guilty. But why? It’s not like he was ever yours, like he ever would be. You feel the words welling up in you, but they don’t find a place on your lips. You say them in your head: I'm sorry. "He's not a bad guy," you start. "You don't know him."

Jax barks a laugh. "Oh, and you do?" he asks, incredulous. "I know enough," he says. "And you deserve better."

Jax moves closer. His fingers reach out and grasp your shoulder, sliding down your arm, and you look up. He’s right beside you, and you’re shocked to see how large his pupils are in his clear blue eyes as he gazes into yours. He clasps your chin softly, pressing his thumb against your lips for a moment, and your breath hitches.

“I’m sorry,” he begins, his face wearing that same pained expression. “I’m sorry that I didn’t do this a long time ago". He draws your face to his in a soft, smoldering kiss that sears itself into your memory, your body, your very soul. This is not a chaste, brotherly kiss--he has his tongue in your mouth, probing, tasting you. A shudder wracks your body as you kiss him back. When he breaks the kiss to look at you, your knees are weak. 

Jax gives you a little smile, winks, and stalks out of the office, leaving you mute and paralyzed. You turn to the window, watching him stroll to the clubhouse. That’s when you see Kylo, roaring in on his bike. Jax stiffens and stops in his tracks, waiting for Kylo to get off his bike and approach him. From a good twenty feet away, you can sense the tension in Jax’s body; every muscle coiled tight in response to Kylo’s presence, like a cobra ready to spring. You suddenly feel nauseous, knowing shit is about to go down. And you know you are at least partly responsible. 

Kylo parks his bike, noting Jax’s demeanor as he approaches the clubhouse. 

“Sorry, I know I’m a little late….” He mutters.

Jax looks at him with pure venom. “I’m only going to say this once. You need to stay out of my face, Kylo. Stay as far away from me as you can, because you have no idea how badly I want to throttle you right now.”

Kylo takes a step back, but it’s clear he’s not intimidated. They’re almost evenly matched. But this is the first time Jax has addressed him with such vitriol. In the beginning, Kylo wasn’t sure why Jax had such an attitude towards him. Now, he knows exactly why. 

“Yeah? I might have some idea, Jax,” he smirks. 

“Fucking asshole,” Jax spits, squaring his shoulders, ready to pounce on Kylo. Tig and Juice stride over to try to de-escalate the situation. 

“Come on, fellas…take it easy,” Tig soothes. “Jax…this is not how you treat a new brother.” 

Juice chimes in, “Look, whatever beef you guys have, we can talk about it, work it out.”

“No. This is between me and Kylo. He knows what this is about.” Jax begins to circle Kylo. For the moment, Tig and Juice hang back, waiting. 

“I do know. It’s about me invading your uncharted waters. Isn’t that right?” Kylo prods.

“Motherfucker,” Jax growls. He rears back and lands a solid right hook to Kylo’s jaw. 

Kylo reels for a moment, then catches himself. He tests his lip quickly with his tongue and tastes blood. Jax’s rings must have cut him. The smirk on his face broadens into a full grin, and he slouches into a fighting stance. 

“You want to do this? Let’s go.”

They circle each other, eyes locked, both surging with the adrenaline rush that comes before a fight. 

“Guys, guys…” Tig starts, glancing over at Juice. Kylo and Jax ignore him, completely focused on each other.

“You need to stay away from her.”

Kylo laughs. “Why? Is she yours? I’m pretty sure she would have told me.”

Jax lunges again at Kylo, but Kylo steps back. Juice and Tig move in then, holding Jax back. 

“All right…all right, that’s enough," TIg says, as Jax struggles against his grip. 

“He’s got it coming,” he mutters. 

Just then Clay appears in the doorway of the clubhouse. “What the fuck is going on?” He yells. “I’m in here waiting for you guys. Stop acting like kids on a playground. Get your asses in here, now.”

Kylo stands straight, lifting his chin at Jax.

“This is not over, Kylo,” Jax says, before turning and following Tig into the clubhouse. 

Standing in the office doorway, door open, you’d seen it all. A war of emotions is playing out inside you. You don’t know what to feel.

You wait anxiously for the meeting to be over--chewing your nails, drinking too much coffee, anything to distract yourself. You keep glancing outside to see that goddamn door swing open.

Nearly an hour later, you hear voices carrying across the lot and you spin around. Clay, Bobby, Jax and Opie all get on their bikes and take off. You scan the area, but you don't see him. Where's Kylo?

Your phone buzzes on the desk; you grab for it. You have a text.

Kylo: I need to talk to you. 

You: I'm still here, where are you?

Kylo: I had to leave. Come by my apartment when you get off. 

You. Ok. What happened?

You wait for a response....nothing. Another minute goes by.

Kylo: We'll talk when you get here. 

You put the phone down, confused. Why would have leave and not come talk with you first? You feel a knot growing in your stomach. You glance at the clock: another hour and a half to go. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of short but it felt like a lot going on so I was okay with that. Planning one more bc there is some emotional angst coming, not sure if it wi go beyond that...fics sometimes take on a life of their own.  
> Thanks for reading!! If you're enjoying, please send Kudos!! It means a lot to us writers!!


	4. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to update this fic so quickly, but it spoke to me and made me do it. That happens sometimes. As of now I am not completely sure if there will be future chapters, but for the moment, it ends like this.  
> Let me know if you're reading and you'd like to know what happens beyond this!

After closing down at Teller-Morrow, you stop at the dorm to pick up a change of clothes and a few other things before you head over to Kylo’s. You’re crossing your fingers that he’ll ask you to stay again. 

Standing on his doorstep, your pulse is racing and you feel a tightness in your lower belly. How is it even possible that someone you’d know for such a short time could have this effect on you? 

When he opens the door, cigarette hanging from his lips, you’re dismayed by the expression on his face. His brow is furrowed, full mouth tugging downward. You much prefer the sweet, teasing smirk you’ve quickly grown accustomed to seeing. He steps back and gestures for you to enter. You stand in the hall with your little overnight bag. When he sees it, his frown seems to deepen. 

“You’re not happy to see me?” you ask, somewhat breathlessly.

Kylo stubs out his cigarette and meets your eyes. “I am,” he nods. 

“Well, it doesn’t look like you are,” you murmur, sidling up to him for a kiss. His leans into you, his large hand cradling the back of your head. He tastes like cigarettes and something warm and spicy.

“ Let’s go sit down.” He leads you into his small living room. The apartment is dimly lit and sparsely furnished, but it’s cozy. As you move towards the couch, you notice the bottle of scotch and an empty glass on the coffee table. 

“Do you want a drink?”

“Err, do I need one?” you chuckle. He doesn’t smile. “That was a joke,” you press. 

Kylo nods, faint smile crossing his lips. He's obviously distracted, grabbing another glass from the nearby cabinet and bringing it over. He plops down on the couch beside you and pours two drinks. He hands you one. 

“So…what are we drinking to?” you ask, feeling a tightness in your throat.

He takes a swig and lets out a ragged sigh. “He wants me out of the club.”

"What?” you sputter, stupidly. “Who?”

Kylo rolls his eyes. The instant you say it, you realize you already know. You pick up your glass and take a slug of the scotch, wincing at the way it burns your throat. You are not a scotch drinker. 

"Because of…” you stop, shaking your head…"me? The other night?” 

Kylo’s expression is wounded; this is the first time you’d seen him like this, and it hurts. You want to comfort him.

“Not just because of that,” he says carefully. “He’s had it in for me from the first day. But now it’s worse. He thinks I’m bad for you.”

“But why?” 

He lets out a deep breath. “It’s a long story, but it’s partly because Clay is the one who brought me in, and there’s a lot of tension between the two of them right now. The club is starting to break down, if you ask me. The guys are choosing sides…Clay, or Jax. Opie said something about Jax wanting to take Clay’s place.” 

“Wow….”you mutter. "I had no idea.”

You watch his throat bob, and he continues. “But he does have another reason. I mean, I know he’s super protective…maybe even a little jealous, of you—” Kylo glances at you, and you remember this afternoon. What Jax had said, and how he kissed you. But that was just to make a point, and you knew it. It didn’t mean anything else.

“Kylo….”

“Let me talk.” He swallows, trying to get the words out. ‘I’ve done things…." he closes his eyes. ."If you knew about some of them…" he trails off. 

“I don’t care,” you blurt. “I care about what you do now…going forward.”

He opens his eyes, regarding you evenly. “You can’t say that, (Y/N) . You don’t know.” 

“But Jax can’t just kick you out, can he?”

Kylo shrugs. “The club can decide to vote me out, of course. But I just might decide to get out first.” 

"But you’re not even a full member yet, you’re just a prospect,” you mutter.

Kylo nods. His eyes are glassy as he looks at you. “You're right. But if I leave right now...it's like I'm accepting all the shit he thinks about me. And by extension, you. I’m thinking it…might be better if we cool things between us. At least for now.”

You reel back like he’d just slapped you. That tightening in your chest comes back. 

“You're not serious," your murmur, knowing full well that he is perfectly serious. 

“Look. I don’t want to lose you, not when I just found you. But if you’re going to work there, and I’m going to be in the club…. it’s just not a good idea. The tension is just gonna get worse.” He shrugs. “Hell, maybe they’ll just vote me out and then it won’t even be an issue.” 

You drain the rest of your drink. “I can always quit,” you say.

Kylo quirks an eyebrow at you. “No,” he says. “You just started. Besides, you have that...family connection."

You splay your hand out on his thigh and give it a little squeeze. “We can still see each other, nobody has to know. We won't talk at all when they're around," you say. 

Kylo huffs, “Well, then they’ll definitely know. And even if no one else figures it out, Jax will.” 

Agitated, he stands up and starts to pace the room, hands clenching into fists. “FUCK!” he yells, and you wince at the frustration rolling off of him in waves. He stops moving and covers his face with his hands. “I’m such an idiot,” he groans. “It’s all my fault.”

You rise and move over him, sliding your arms around his waist and burrowing your head against his chest. 

“Don’t say that. I’m so glad I found you. Please don’t leave me.”

He looks down at you, misery etched in his face. “I’m not…. leaving you,” he says. 

“Well, it.... feels like you are,” you whisper, feeling small and helpless. 

Kylo draws you into him, his lips velvety and warm against yours. You bite at his lower lip gently and he grunts. As you kiss, your bodies wedge together tightly and you can feel his growing hardness through his jeans. 

“Make love to me, Kylo,” you breathe. "Please."

He pulls back to look at you, dark pupils swallowing up his honey-brown eyes. “This is going to be our last night together,” he says in a strained voice. “At least for awhile. After tonight—no calling, no texting. And when we’re at the garage, the conversation has to be casual. At least until we get this sorted out. You got that?”

“No,” you say.

Kylo clucks his tongue. “(Y/N)…don ‘t make this harder than it already is,” he warns.

You take his hand then, leading him over to the couch. Kylo sits down, expecting you to climb on his lap but you kneel in front of him, hands brushing his thighs. Realizing what you want, his eyes widen and his lips quirk up in surprise. 

“Ahh,” you murmur, reaching for his belt buckle. “That’s the first time I’ve seen you smile since I got here.” 

“Do you need some help?” he grins.

“Yes, please.” He takes off his belt and unzips his jeans, sliding them down to his knees. 

“All the way off, please,” you persist. 

He shrugs, “You’re the boss,” and you smile. You don’t want to think about what is going to happen beyond tonight. Right now, you just want to be with him, enjoy the time you have left. You can worry about getting him to change him mind tomorrow.

You take a moment to drink him in—his eyes hooded, heavy with lust, lips slightly parted. You knew he was big, but looking at him like this, fully exposed and hard, in front of you—he’s quite a sight. 

You lean forward and tease the tip of his cock with your tongue, lapping up the drop of moisture leaking from him. Kylo groans, and his eyes flutter, making your insides clench. Feeling bolder, you run your tongue slowly down the shaft, then slowly back up, teasing him. Kylo swears under his breath as you wrap your lips tightly around the head, slowly taking more of him into your mouth and down your throat. When you open your eyes and see him, his breath becoming ragged, it’s such a turn on. You keep going, reveling in every groan, hiss and twitch he makes beneath. you. It's like you have a spell over him.

When you can feel he’s at the edge, you slow down and start to tease him again, letting the tension build up again, little by little. You draw it out as long as you can, until he’s teetering on the edge again….until he’s practically begging you--

“Please….please, Oh, God, (Y/N), I can’t—” 

And you feel him come in your mouth, salty and warm, and as you keep sucking, milking every drop. He lies back on the couch, eyes half closed, and you move to kiss his mouth.

“You’re dangerous,” he growls, his body limp. “I could get used to this.” 

“Be careful,” you grin. “Better not fall in love with me.”

Kylo raises your hand to his lips and kisses your palm. "I could," he whispers. He brushes back your hair and leads you into the bedroom, hand in hand. 

You don’t know how long you will have him, how long this feeling will last. Does anyone? But you’re not going to think about that tonight. Tomorrow is another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for taking the time to read. I am very new to fanfic but not to writing. I found writing in the second person (to "You") to be rather stifling so I will probably avoid it going forward. I hope you enjoyed this crossover fic. Please take a moment to say hi, let me know what you liked about this fic, ask a question, or just send kudos!


End file.
